So, How Hard Did You Work?
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Grimm comes home from a business meeting and Ichi's excited, that is, until he sees a love bite on the blunette.Can Grimm make it up to the berry?What will the berry do? Yaoi, rated M language R


**Angelchan2012: **Okay…sooo…ya'll are probably wondering why I haven't updated any of my stories recently and-

**GrimmIchiShiro: **You're alive! *glomps Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Huh…? Wait, you guys thought I **DIED**?

**Grimm: **Shiro thought that first

**Ichi: **Yup

**Shiro: **Why are ya guys tryin to pin this whole wrap on me? *looks to Angel* we didn't think ya died…we just got worried as ta why ya haven't been here in a while

**Angelchan2012: **Well, I'll explain that right now: I haven't updated recently because I've been having health problems, and before ya say/think anything-NO, I'm not dying! I just had stomach aches and stuff, so I was so weak that I couldn't go on the computer...that and writer's block. Sorry my wonderful bunnies! Although I did notice that a lot of ya'll subscribed to many of my stories and I'm glad! So think of this one as a treat!

**Grimm: ***sighs* this is a new one, ain't it?

**Ichi: **I think so, but I don't mind! *smiles*

**Angelchan2012: **Ya, it's new *laughs nervously* I've been havin writer's block fer some time now and this one just popped into my head, so…I'm writing it! Now say the phrase so everyone can find out what this one is!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **No, but I do own a badass shirt that says Bleach on it! XP also, please excuse me if the updates are a lil slow, I'm still pretty weak from the stomach bug. Anyway, enjoy the story! *smiles*

_Yes! _Ichigo thought happily, fixing the table for dinner,_today's the day Grimmjow comes home from his business trip!_ He stopped in his musings to scowl; _I'm starting to sound like a woman._ Grimmjow had left Japan to go to America for some business meetings. The blunette was the head of a big corporation called Hueco Mundo. He was the sixth leader of the entire thing, but Ichigo didn't love Grimmjow because of the money, he loved the blunette because of his personality.

Ichigo had made his boyfriend's favorite meal: beef curry on white rice with steamed vegetables. The berry even went out and made a beautiful velvet cake, blue icing of course, with big white letters which read 'Welcome Home Grimmjow'. Ichigo set the plates and waited in the living room for his teal haired lover.

Grimmjow pulled up to the front of the house thinking, _I'm so glad to be back, I hope Ichi was doin okay…It'll be good to see my sexy lil berry again._Pulling out his keys, the blunette unlocked the door and stepped into the house, greeted with the mouth watering scent of food. "Hey Kitten! I'm home!" Grimm called, smiling when his lover walked into the hallway.

Ichigo smiled back at the teal haired male and said, "Hey Grimm." The two embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss. Ichi moaned into the kiss when he felt his lover's tongue seeking entrance, and gladly gave it. When they parted, Ichigo asked breathlessly, "How was the trip?"

Grimmjow growled, saying, "Can we not talk about it? I just got home and wanna relax with my Kitten." The red head chuckled, messing up his love's hair and said, "Okay, well…I made dinner, it's your favorite!" Hearing this, the blunette's eyes lit up in excitement. Ichigo smiled at his lover's reaction and led the teal haired male to the dining room. "I hope you like it," the carrot top said softly, sitting down at the table.

When Grimmjow took a bite out of his food, he froze. The taste was amazing! Ichigo furrowed his brows in disappointment, "You don't like it?" he asked. "Ichi…I fuckin' love it!" Grimm answered, scarfing down more of the food. The red head smiled warmly, a small pink tinting his face, causing the blunette to melt. "I'm glad you're enjoying it then." The red head chuckled. "Damn right I enjoy it. I work fucking hard for you to buy the food to make this!" Grimm smirked. _My Kitten's got the most beautiful smile_, Grimm thought, staring lovingly at his boyfriend.

After the couple finished dinner and dessert, they went off to their bedroom. Soon enough grunts, moans and gasps could be heard from the room. Ichigo stayed up after he heard the deep breathing coming from Grimmjow, meaning the blunette fell asleep.

The berry sighed quietly and walked to the balcony of their room. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one up and placed it in between his lips, inhaling the nicotine and relaxing his busy mind. _What were those marks I saw on him? They didn't look like cuts from a razor…oh god, he didn't…_Ichi thought in fear, _he didn't-didn't cheat on me, did he? He wouldn't! He's better than that! He loves me too much to do something like that…right?_

Ichigo saw the love bites on his blunette. They were hidden pretty well but, it was as if Grimmjow **tried** to hide them. _Grimmjow,_ the berry thought, _you __**do**__ love me, don't you? We got married and promised each other that…am I not good enough anymore?_ Ichi could feel the sting of tears in his eyes and shook his head, hoping he wasn't right about the situation.

When Grimmjow woke up, he saw that his berry wasn't curled up in his embrace. _What's wrong with this picture?_ The blunette thought, wrapping his arms around the red head and pulling him closer. Grimm still felt weird, only because the berry had yet to turn around and face him. Once Ichi turned around, Grimmjow felt his heart sink; the red head had tear stains on his face, his eyes red.

"Ichigo? What's wrong Kitten?"the blunette asked, worry evident in his voice and face. Ichigo stared at him blankly, _how do I tell him?_ The red head took in a shaky breath before saying, "I saw the marks Grimmjow." The teal haired male froze, thinking quickly,_he saw them? But how? I made sure to cover them!_ "What on earth are you talking about Ichi?" Grimm asked, acting dumb. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear and disappointment, thinking, _he lied…I told him straight and __**he lied to me**__. _

He could feel the sting in his eyes again and shook his head, _I will __**not**__ cry over this._"Ichi?" Grimm said, brows furrowed in confusion when he saw Ichigo slowly rise from the bed and got dressed, putting on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "Ichigo where do ya think you're going?" the blunette asked, reaching out to grab the berry's hand. Ichigo took his hand away, saying coldly, "I'm going out…I hope you're happy Grimm…" He grabbed his keys and phone, put on his shoes and left without another word.

Grimmjow sat on the bed, frozen. _What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt the berry…I just wanted company, but instead I get wasted and wake up with some bitch in my room...I should never have gone to that celebratory party._ The blunette called everyone his kitten knew, telling them to keep an eye out for him. He wanted to make sure his berry was safe. Holding his head in his hands, Grimm thought,_Ichigo…I'm so sorry._

Ichigo was walking around the town, trying to keep his mind occupied. He went into a coffee shop and sat on one of the tables outside. Sniffling, he took a long gulp before letting a single tear role down his cheek. _How could you do this to me Grimmjow?_ Looking across the street, Ichigo saw the building his lover-_ex-lover_ worked at. Rising from his seat, he walked into the building, looking for someone in particular.

"Ichigo! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Nel asked, smiling happily. Ichi could help but give her a small smile back, "Hey Nel," the red head said, "I came here looking for you, actually." The green haired girl blinked at him, completely dumbfounded, "What do mean? Why were you looking for me?" she asked. Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, "I wanted you to give Grimmjow something for me." "Sure thing!" she smiled, asking, "What do you want me to give him?"

The red head slowly pulled his hand from his jacket pocket (A/N where'd he get the jacket? XD). Around his ring finger was the small silver band Grimmjow had given him when he proposed. Ichigo removed the band and handed it to the girl, not bothering to look at her shocked face. "Ichigo? What happened?" she said softly, not wanting to hurt the boy more than he already was. The carrot top just shook his head, turning to leave before saying, "Tell him that I loved him…and that I hope he's happy with whoever else he found."

Ichigo left the building, Nel to shocked to move and try to comfort him. When she finally came to, she growled, thinking, _**SOMEONE'S **__got some explaining to do! As well as getting back his berry!_ The green haired woman picked up the phone and quickly dialed Grimmjow's number.

"Hello?"

"Grimm! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nel? What the fuck! What did I do?"

"Jeagerjaques, get your ass down here NOW!"

"I can't, I'm looking for Ichigo!"

"Well, I found him and won't tell you were he's at until you get your sorry ass here this instant!"

"Fine! I'm on my way!"

Sure enough, the blunette was running through the door, tired and out of breath. "So where is he?" Grimm asked, wanting to find his berry. "Grimm…what did you do to him?" Nel asked, deadly calm. The blunette practically shuddered at her voice, before answering, "I…well…*sigh* when I went to the company meeting in America, we had a party and…" Nel's eyes widened, before narrowing dangerously while she hissed, "You went and cheated on your lover while you were DRUNK?" Grimmjow flinched at her voice before nodding, "I didn't mean to and…I certainly didn't want Ichi to find out the way he did…I want to make things right, but…Nel, I need your help, so please, tell me where to find Ichigo so I can fix this whole mess."

Hearing the way his voice cracked with self loathing, Nel smiled and nodded, "I guess you're finally learning how to truly care for someone, huh?" Grimm looked at her and smiled, "Ya, I just wish it wasn't so damn stressful." The green haired woman chuckled before saying, "Well, your life just sucks, that's why it's so stressful, but I'll tell you. Ichi looked like he was heading towards the cemetery, why, I don't know." Just as the blunette turned to leave, Nel said, "Grimmjow! Wait, I have something you're gonna need…" the blunette looked at her in question. When he saw that she had the ring did he understand. Grimmjow took the ring and nodded, walking to the exit, only to stop and say, "Thank you, Nel, you're the only one I truly trust." Nel smiled and nodded before saying, "Thanks, now get outta here before I kick yer ass out!"

Grimmjow smiled and left, running to the cemetery. He already knew which grave his kitten would be at-his mother's. When the blunette got there, he stopped a few feet away and out of the boy's sight to listen in on what the red head was saying. "Mom…why? Why did he do it? Didn't he love me?" Ichigo sobbed, tears cascading down his face in rivers. The blunette hated himself even more for causing his love so much pain.

"I still do love ya Ichi." Grimm said softly, placing a hand gently on his love's shoulder. Ichigo froze at the touch, only to look at the blunette in confusion and anger, "If you still love me then why? How could you do that to me Grimmjow?" "Ichi…" the blunette said softly, grabbing his love's chin and bringing their faces together. "I'm so sorry…I know it sounds stupid but I was drunk, and well, things got outta hand…Ichigo, please forgive me…I'm so sorry and I never meant to hurt you…I love you, and nothing's ever gonna change that."

Ichigo froze at the sound of his lover's voice-it was filled with so much sorrow and self-loathing, meaning the blunette really meant everything he said. When he saw the look in Grimmjow's eyes, he knew that Grimm meant it. Nodding slowly, Ichigo allowed the blunette to pull him (Ichi) into his (Grimm) arms. The blunette looked down at his kitten in worry when he heard the red head sniffle.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Grimm asked, raising the younger's face to see him. Ichigo stared back at the other male, sadness written across his face. "T-the ring…I-I left it with Nel, I have to get it back!" Ichigo said, turning to go back to the office building. Grimmjow grabbed the red head's wrist and pulled him into a hug, whispering into his kitten's ear, "Do you mean this ring?" Grimmjow pulled the ring out of his pocket, placing it on the shocked boy's finger. "Y-you got it back from her?" Ichi asked, holding the ring carefully. The blunette nodded, chuckling, "I wish you'd take better care of the things I give you." Ichigo looked at the ring and back to the blunette, before smiling and lavishing the teal haired male in kisses.

Grimmjow laughed breathlessly when they fell to the ground, returning every kiss he got. When they broke for air, the blunette said, "So I guess this means I'm forgiven?"The red head nodded, placing kisses along the male's jaw. "Of course," kiss, "I'd," kiss "forgive" kiss "you." Ichi said, staring down into his lover's beautiful cyan eyes, "You did get the ring back and practically begged for forgiveness." The blunette chuckled, pulling his lover down to place another kiss upon those delicious pink lips.

"Whaddaya say we take this home? Don't wanna give others a show, do we?" Grimm husked, thrusting his hips up for emphasis. Ichigo gave a small 'eep!' at the action, feeling his lover's hardened member graze his leg. The teal haired male laughed, getting up and carrying his love bridal style back home, smirking at the red head's attempts at getting down.

When they got home, Ichigo was dumped onto the bed, pinned by his boyfriend straddling his hips. Grimm leaned right next to the boy's ear and whispered, "When I'm done wit ya, yer gonna think you died and gone to heaven." Ichi couldn't help but laugh at that, "You know how corny that sounds?" The blunette thrusted his hips in retaliation, causing them both to moan in pleasure. "Grimm," the red head husked, sitting on said male's lap. Grimmjow knew what was going to happen then. The blunette watched as Ichigo lowered himself onto his dripping cock and felt the boy dig his nails into his skin as Grimm's large length invaded his tight ass.

"Oooh god, Grimm…soo big…I-I'm so full!" Ichi moaned as he began to ride the blunette, he brought his hands up to play with his nipples and Grimm groaned as he felt the teen's insides clench around him. After that the blunette flipped the berry around so he was now underneath him earning a large (manly) squeak from said strawberry.

"G-Grimm?"

"You were just being too sexy…so now I'm gonna fuck your ass in this mattress until you pass out. How does that sound Ichi?" Grimm purred into his ear, relishing the shiver that shook the teen's body. He snapped his hips forward earning a loud cry from the berry as he began pounding into him like no tomorrow. They built steady fast rhythm that had Ichi screaming in pleasure as Grimm watched his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Oh F-Fuck…Grimmmmm" He screamed out as he fisted the sheets, his mouth had going slack moaning away wantonly.

"Ahh! Fuck Ichi…so fucking tight!" the blunette hissed, keeping the pace and bringing his mouth down for a sloppy, heated kiss. He brought his hand around and began stroking the berry to help him reach his end. With in seconds Ichi was screaming Grimmjow's name and raking his nails down the blunette's back; Grimmjow following soon after. The teal haired male bit were his love's shoulder and neck met and growled out his orgasm. White lights blinded their vision as they came: Ichigo on their stomach and chests, while Grimmjow into the berry.

The blunette gently pulled out of the berry and fell next to him. Both of them laid there in comfortable silence, before Ichigo finally broke it by saying, "I love you Grimmjow." Grimm looked down at his berry and smiled, not a smirk, but a genuine smile and said, "I love you too Kitten, I always will." The red head smiled back and released a content sigh, resting his head on the blunette's chest. After a while, Grimm heard his love giggle and looked at him in question. Ichigo chuckled once more and said,

"So, how hard did you work at the meeting?"

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so that's it!

**Grimm: **I liked it, especially the ending *smirks*

**Ichi: ***blushes* me too…

**Shiro: ***covers nosebleed while grinning* Loved the endin'!

**Angelchan2012: **I'm glad ya'll enjoyed it! Now I think I can work a lil more on my other stories! So, boys; say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for updates of Angel's other stories!


End file.
